Una pequeña anécdota
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: Viñeta. ―Te lo voy a decir una vez, estúpido perro: ¡no te acerques a Momoko! ―recriminó Brick con los ojos llenos de furia―. Si me entero de que la haces llorar una vez más, te irá mal, estúpido; muy mal. Así que, ¡aléjate de ella, pedazo de mierda!


_"Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z" no me pertenece._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto temático de abril "**Personajes**" del foro "**Power Z**"._

* * *

_Viñeta de 780 palabras sin contar estas notas, título y demás._

_Además, contiene malas palabras (muy pocas y leves, pero groserías al fin y al cabo). __Disfruten._

* * *

**Una pequeña anécdota.**

Para Brick, la preparatoria fue el mejor momento de su vida escolar.

Y no por lo académico, sino por las extrañas anécdotas que vivió en ella.

Desde sus doce años ―y no es de sobra recalcar que él y sus hermanos menores fueron creados a esa edad― fue un tipo _demasiado_ sincero, grosero y travieso: le causaban muchos problemas a Mojo Jojo, su _madre_. En la preparatoria logró tranquilizarse un poco, pero de vez en vez, junto a sus hermanos, hacían las mejores bromas y travesuras; y lo mejor era que los profesores nunca se enteraban que habían sido ellos.

Una de las anécdotas que más recordaba y adoraba fue cuando lo suspendieron por golpear a alguien.

Y todo comenzó con una travesura como cualquier otra.

Después de que él y sus hermanos hicieran una broma a su profesor de Química cambiando las sustancias reactivas por sustancias de dudosa procedencia, él decidió ir al patio de la escuela a descansar; después de todo ya había perdido la clase que le tocaba en ese momento. Brick estaba recargado en un hermoso árbol de cerezo, escuchando canciones a través de sus audífonos con los ojos cerrados hasta que ella, su ahora ex enemiga, picando su hombro con su dedo índice derecho para llamar la atención del joven pelirrojo, se posó frente a él y comenzó a platicarle sus problemas emocionales. A decir verdad, a Brick no le interesaba, pero después de que Momoko le relatara su desdicha y se lanzara sobre el pecho ahora bien desarrollado de Brick, llorando ríos y abrazándolo con fuerza, éste no supo cómo reaccionar.

Momoko lloró amargamente por minutos, susurrando incoherencias y frases como «Es un idiota», «Me engañó el muy bastardo» y «Es un estúpido y mentiroso, y yo de idiota le creía todas sus mentiras». Brick por primera vez sintió un extraño sentimiento en su pecho que le daba la razón necesaria para ir con el novio idiota de Momoko y partirle toda la cara.

Y, por supuesto, no se quedó de brazos cruzados. La apartó para comenzar a buscarlo por todo el instituto, siendo seguido por la ojirosa que trataba de detenerlo; cuando lo encontró en el pasillo con sus otros amigos jugando con un celular moderno, Brick pudo comprender que, a pesar de que Sakamoto tenía la fortuna de tener a Momoko entre sus brazos, a él le valía una mierda.

Se acercó a él bajo la mirada curiosa de los amigos del castaño; bajo las súplicas de Momoko de que no lo hiciera y que él ignoró.

En instantes, el puño derecho de Brick se estrelló contra la mejilla de Sakamoto, derribándolo segundos después con un hilito de sangre resbalando de su labio inferior. Los alumnos que pasaban por ahí miraron el espectáculo que Brick les regaló, formando una circunferencia chueca alrededor de ellos. Hasta los hermanos menores de Brick y las amigas de Momoko se acercaron a ver qué demonios había pasado.

―¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, idiota?! ―La voz de Sakamoto se escuchaba molesta e indignada. Brick frunció más el ceño y una vena se hinchó sobre sus cienes. Apretó más los puños y contestó:

―Te lo voy a decir una vez, estúpido perro: ¡no te acerques a Momoko! ―recriminó Brick con los ojos llenos de furia―. Si me entero de que la haces llorar una vez más, te irá mal, estúpido; muy mal. Así que, ¡aléjate de ella, pedazo de mierda!

El castaño, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su suéter color beige, se levantó a duras penas del suelo siendo ayudado por sus amigos. Estaba aturdido: Brick era un tipo muy fuerte. Todos los presentes lo miraron con sorpresa, susurrando cosas inaudibles para el pelirrojo y castaño, hasta que un profesor se acercó a ellos exaltado y furioso. Regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la chica de largos cabellos pelirrojos y peculiar mirada rosa, haciéndola sonrojar por primera vez, se fue con Sakamoto a la dirección.

Tuvo suspensión de cuatro días y tres reportes por incumplir el reglamento. Sus primeros tres reportes registrados de los miles que debería tener.

Pero debía agradecerle a Sakamoto: después de lo ocurrido, Momoko y él llevan una relación de tres años ya.

Brick ahora comprendía la "sensación" que Boomer le explicaba cuando comenzaba a hablar de Miyako.

Y Butch era el único que le hacía falta sentirlo: tal vez un día se le declare por fin a Kaoru.

Esa anécdota extraña pero ahora divertida fue la mejor anécdota que pudo tener de toda la preparatoria; y la que guardaría siempre, aunque a veces siga siendo un bromista y travieso con el mundo y con Momoko.

Sí, esa pequeña anécdota la recordaría por siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Cabe aclarar que esta anécdota sucedió, no conmigo ni en mi escuela, pero sí en mi ciudad y por mi barrio. Fui espectadora de esto, OwO._

_¿Merezco review? :3._


End file.
